Happy Bday Shu!
by flaming-river
Summary: It's Shuichi's Birthday, but where did everyone go? (one-shot fluff)


Title: Happy B-day Shu!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. But I do own this fanfic.  
  
Flaming-river: There's one more thing I need to say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI! (4/16/04) XD And those of you who reviewed for 'Just a Cold' thank you!!! *chomps on reviews*  
  
.:~+~:.  
  
Amethyst eyes opened from their slumber. Shuichi Shindou blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He sprung up from the bed and glanced at the alarm clock.  
  
"AHHHHH! I'm late! K's going to shoot my ass of for this!" he screamed, tossing off the covers and running over to the closet. He hurriedly dressed, tossing clothing in all directions. He finally chose an orange tank top and a pair of khaki shorts.  
  
Shuichi stumbled into the bathroom, his socked feet sliding out from under him, across the smooth tiles. He quickly regained his balance and brushed his teeth hurriedly. After running a comb through his strawberry-pink hair, he hopped out of the bathroom and grabbed his backpack.  
  
"GOODBYE YU-...ki?" He glanced at the empty bed and forgot about his own predicament. He peeked into Yuki's study but the usual laptop sat closed, Yuki's glasses folded neatly upon it. 'Where did Yuki go?' Thought Shuichi as he put on his sneakers. Looking around the room one last time, he exited the building.  
  
Once outside the building, he wondered why he had been hurrying in the first place. Then, realization dawned upon the singer. "Oh, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled before running towards NG studios.  
  
- ~.~ -  
  
"I'M SORRY I'M LATE AGAIN! I DIDN'T HEAR THE ALARM CLOCK GO...off?" The scene which lay before him puzzled him even more. There was absolutely NOBODY there! No Sakano spazzing out as usual. No K firing random shots at him. Not even Hiro tuning his guitar! 'What the heck? First Yuki, and now everyone else? This is definitely, too weird...'  
  
Nearby, the phone began ringing. Shuichi hopped over and placed the receiver against his ear. "Moshi moshi, Shindou-san desu." A voice crackled over the line. Whoever it was seemed to have bad connection. "...Shu...chi...*crackling* Shuichi!" came the happy reply.  
  
"Tatsuha? Why are you calling me here?" asked Shuichi, blinking. This certainly was a strange turn of events. "Are you looking for Ryuichi? 'Cause he's not here right now..."  
  
"That's not it...*crackling* I'm...to pick...up." Came Tatsuha's voice in broken speech. "What?" asked Shuichi, pressing the phone against his ear. "I'm coming to pick you up." Said Tatsuha, this time it was much clearer and louder as well. "For what?" inquired the boy somewhat desperately. The emptiness of the studio was working on the edge of his nerves. "You'll see." Came the reply followed by a click that signaled the end of the call. Shuichi set the phone back in its cradles and sighed. The silence was deafening in the building so he flounced outside to ease himself.  
  
It didn't take long for Tatsuha to arrive. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a hood and black pants. His hair was a bit of a tangled mess when he rode up on his shiny black motorcycle. "Hop in." he said throwing a helmet and Shu.  
  
Shuichi caught the helmet easily and strapped it on. He sat down in back of Tatsuha and they sped away. "Man, I can't believe aniki won't let you drive. Now I have to come pick you up..." groaned the younger man. "Yuki says it's better if I don't drive, but I want to at least try." Said Shuichi. "Perhaps it'd be better to listen to my brother's words." Tatsuha replied, somewhat sarcastically. He popped a wheelie, nearly throwing Shuichi off the motorcycle.  
  
Shuichi tightened his grip on Tatsuha who smirked at him. Shuichi glared at Tatsuha somewhat offended. The motorcycle soon came to a stop at an unfamiliar building. "Uh...where are we?" Tatsuha didn't answer but walked quickly inside. "Wait up!" wailed Shuichi running after the dark-haired man.  
  
Shuichi could no longer see where Tatsuha had gone. It was pitch-black inside the building making him blind to anything. "Tatsuha...?" Bright lights flashed on and a unison of voices greeted his ears. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI!"  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes and gaped at the scene before him. He was in a thoroughly lavished living room that was decorated with colorful streamers and flooding with presents. A large cake with pink icing stood at the table before him, and all around him, were his colleagues. He just stood there, rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Where? Wha-? How did you know?" babbled the astonished singer. Hiro stood up and clasped a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "How 'bout you ask the one who planned all this?" asked Hiro pointing to a corner.  
  
Shuichi's gaze followed to where Hiro was pointing and he gasped. "Yuki? You did this for me?!" His eyes were aglow with childish delight. "You really care about me!" He glomped the bemused novelist, and snuggled against him. There was an awkward silence but K soon broke it. "Well, this is a party isn't it? Let's enjoy ourselves!"  
  
~o_o~  
  
After the party ended, and everyone had gone home, only two people were left there. Shuichi lay against Yuki's shoulder. "Thank you, Yuki." The novelist smirked at the younger man. "There's still one present left." He said getting up and pointing to the bedroom. Shuichi beamed at Yuki and followed the blonde inside.  
  
~END~  
  
Flaming-river: Well that was interesting to write. ^^ Please R&R! 


End file.
